Six Simple Smiles
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: He can barely remember his class schedule, let alone decipher one of Oz's most cog turning enigmas. Nevertheless, his analysis is almost spot on. Almost. Fiyero contemplates Elphaba's smiles and the one specifically reserved for him.


**Disclaimer: What? What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth? Is my underskirt showing? Okay, let's get this over and done with. No, I don't own wicked. Yes, I've never owned it. No, I didn't have delusions of owning it as a child. Got it? Good. **

**A/N: Okay, I found this little half-done nugget floating around in my FanFic Folder from 2010. I liked it, so I thought I'll put it here. It's just a little cute Fiyeraba fluffle; well I think it's cute anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Simple Smiles<strong>

Although, heavily in denial about his attraction for the mysterious emerald-skinned girl, he admits to himself that he felt that spark as she reached for his hand or how his heart raced as her fingers flitted across his cheek. He tells himself that it's just a phase that will pass, but a small voice from deep within tells him otherwise.

Whether or not he will confess his attraction for her or not, he acknowledges the fact that he loves to see her smile. Regardless of the fact of whether he has induced it or not. However, during his short time at Shiz, he believes she has six signature smiles that he would be able to distinguish any day of the year.

He scoffs unbelievingly at his own accusation, he can barely remember his class schedule, let alone decipher one of Oz's most cog turning enigmas. Nevertheless, his analysis is _almost_ spot on. _Almost. _

**One: Smile Of Politeness**

There are times when the curvature of her mouth twitches into a small smile. None of her pearly teeth are seen, much to his dismay, and she flicks her hair back. Her smile of politeness is the one smile the majority of Shiz has experience with. He, however, has not had any experience with that particularly smile. The smile of politeness is reserved for the faculty members of Shiz and the student body. Even if the joke is lost on her, she will smile back politely because it's an automated reaction. And he wonders how she smiles towards the student body and majority of the faculty members, Doctor Dillamond aside, when they make inappropriate remarks towards her verdigris.

**Two: Smile of Mischief**

When she is scheming against a certain blonde roommate of hers, her lips curve slightly upwards; with a glint of mischief in her eyes, he laughs at the comical image the smile gives her. The smallest trace of her pearly whites show, which make him perk up immediately at the image. He, on few occasions, has been on the receiving end of this particular smile. He knows better though, so when he sees this smile plastered on her face, even if for the faintest of moments, he knows to run for the hills because something is headed his way. However, he knows this particular smile is earmarked for Galinda, himself, on occasion Nessarose and Boq, and Avaric, who had become quite accustomed to insulting her when she was around. She would fire back her insult with the smile of mischief and he would tell his friend to lay off the insults for a while. Avaric declined and the next thing both of them knew was that Avaric had turned green, but not a nice emerald like hers, more florescent. Needless to say that Avaric avoided her at all costs.

**Three: Smile Of Nervousness **

She becomes jittery and all traces of any other emotion fade away. Very few teeth show and she looks down towards her hands. A nervous laugh almost always escapes her lips, despite her best attempts at suppressing it. She twitches slightly, before regaining her composure. He never knows when this smile happens, and quite frankly, he's glad. In his opinion it is her least appealing smile. Her calm demeanour changes and she becomes more encased in her automated defence system. It drives him over edge. It is for anyone to see, though she covers it up by a quick quip or remark. He is lucky, this smile has only been directed at him once, and it was a brief flicker; never the whole reaction. And he's thankful for that every day.

**Four: Smile Of Embarrassment**

Her cheeks flush crimson and her eyes cloud over. One corner of her mouth tilts slightly, and the row of side teeth is visible. Her ebony curls fall over her face and she ducks her head slightly. He secretly likes this smile; it reminds him every day that underneath her protective layers of defence, she's still capable of being embarrassed. Her smile of embarrassment happens rarely and when it does he has been witness to several of them. It is during times when a Professor makes an offhanded comment about her grades in front of the whole class or when he gives her the briefest of glimpses before heading off on his date with Galinda.

**Five: Smile Of Happiness **

Her lips spread out wide and all her pearly teeth are in view, her eyes close when she's laughing and she throws her head back. Her cheeks and eyes light up at something comical or when's she figured the answer to a math problem that had been troubling her. He loves this smile on her, not that he'd tell anyone that, her eyes gleam and her pearly whites are in full view. He knows that this smile is specifically reserved for Galinda, Nessarose and, depending on the situation, Boq. He is on the receiving end of this smile quite frequently. He tells himself that this is his favourite smile, although subconsciously he knows that this isn't true. To him, her smile of happiness represents the fact that she _is _human, contrary to the popular belief of others, and therefore capable of happiness, no matter how well she tries to cover it up.

**Six: Smile Of Affection**

What he doesn't know about this smile is that she specifically reserves it from him. One side of her mouth curves downwards, whilst the other tilts up. She shows the majority of her pearly whites, but a select few. Her cheeks flush crimson, like her smile of embarrassment, but a much more subtle colour. Her ebony tresses is tucked gently behind her ears, on occasion because of his doing, and her chocolate orbs gleam, almost like sparkling diamonds, he thought on one occasion. This smile has only fully graced her features once in the time he has known her. He'd said his farewell to her at the Train Station and given her the flowers, when this smile appeared in full bloom. He'd seen it before, but never in its full scale. And he adores it on her, her sharp features soften and he'd give anything to see it again. From that day forward, he was determined to leave that smile plastered on her face for the rest of her life...

**XoxoX**

Years later, when he's Captain of The Guard and she's The Wicked Witch Of The West, he sees that smile again after years of searching for her. And he feels giddy.

It was after they'd run from the Emerald Palace together and she'd been frantic at the idea of him becoming a fugitive with her. She'd told him to turn back and return; she'd placed him under a spell, they'd believe it, she told him, almost bitterly. And it was very noble of her too, he thought at one point. But the problem lay with the fact he was in love with her.

After years of denial about his attraction for her, he didn't realise what an integral part of her life she'd been. She was the enigma he wanted to solve. The one woman in Oz that didn't worship the ground her walked on. She was the one woman he had to _work_ to get. It all made sense, like a switch had been flicked. He _wanted _her. Oz, he wanted her and he had for longer than he'd like to admit to himself.

And he kissed her. Which she was not expecting, he could only assume. Her protests died off as they came up for air and she smiled; not any smile, but her smile of affection that he had grown attached to over the years since her disappearance. As he kissed her again, and any semblance of resistance she'd had shattered.

After they'd spent themselves, she'd nestled herself closer to him and drifted off with a small tinkle of a smile on her face. He kissed her temple, watching her drift off. Unaware her smile had grown with the simple action.

* * *

><p><strong>*Looks at word count* that was longer than I expected. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it, originally it had a different ending, but I'm not sure if I like this one or the other one better...sighs...<strong>

**Thanks For reading. :-)**

**Larri (Beautifully Tragic)**

**Smiles**

**x**


End file.
